PROMISES DONT LAST FOREVER
by EvaMacky
Summary: Beck and jade go through a rough time after finding out jades pregant.Tori trys to split the couple up by making up lies but will beck belevie her and how will hormonal jade react but love always wins nothing that teenages wont know I WILL ADD MORE ATER 10 REVIEWS OF EACH CHAPTER SO REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

TORIS POV

I walked in their doors of Hollywood arts and then I see her with MY boyfriend well in my eyes anyway I roll my eyes and find something to stare at because write now I am annoyed seriously why would he choose jade I mean am Tori fricking vega 4 year was long enough I mean I think beck deserves a new girl friend and I just happen to be single

JADE POV

Vega walks in with that stupid bag but I don't care am with beck and I cant be happier the way he kiss me takes me to cloud nine I love I will never admit that though but he knows I know he knows because his seen me cry and NO ONE SEES JADE FUCKING WEST CRY

*later in becks RV*

Beeecccck jade moaned

Jade am doing my homework beck replied

Fine jade said deviously she took of her shirt and trousers and set on becks bed in a lacy black bra and thong

That not fair beck grinned looking at his naked sexy girlfriend

Who said I play fair jade said deviously lifting her eyebrow up

Then beck sighed standing up walking to the bed

He climbed on top of her and kissed her. She locked her legs around him and began bucking her hips into him, feeling how hard he was. He feverishly yanked off her bra, and began licking her pink nipples as she quickly got her pants and shoes off. He bit her right nipple, and then sat up. He then slowly pulled of her panties, a thin line of her sticky juice slowly trailed from them. He stuck two fingers in her and began to slowly pull them in and out while twisting them. Jade was happy Beck finally cracked, but wondered why he wasn't properly fucking her. She was definitely wet enough. She looked into Beck's eyes, silently pleading him. He completely understood that she was aching for him, but he wanted more. He gave her a single command. "Beg."

He growled as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. "Oh fuck!" she winced as she began grinding against his hand. "Beck! I'm so wet and ready for your huge cock! Please fill up my cunt! Fuck me like the dirty slut I am!" He stopped and pulled his fingers out of her. She smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead, and closed her eyes as he pulled of his boxers. She immediately opened them in response to his dick fiercely plunging into her. He thrust into her as hard as could, quickening the pace with each pump. Her breasts bobbed along to his movements, and she moaned as his dick continued to impale her. Jade's pussy felt so good, and after all the teasing they had both done he was ready to completely tear her up.

" You like that, slut?" he practically shouted, gnashing his teeth at her.

"Yes!" she shouted, arching her back. She loved when Beck was rough with her. He lifted her so that they both sat upright.

"Tell me how much you like it!" Beck growled as he grabbed Jade's hips and slammed her onto his dick while still pushing into her.

"I fucking love it!" Jade's breath was becoming ragged as Beck rammed into her. "I love it when you pound my dirty fucking pussy! I love it when you fuck me like the nasty slut I am!"


	2. SHIT AM PREGANT

Jades pov

A few weeks later

It was positive. Fuck you beck this is all his fault as I cried on my toilet seat was it worth it how was my mum going to react will she cry I don't even know to make it beck fucking dumped me at Vegas doorstep great I have no one well done jade you get knocked up by someone that font even love you anyway am done crying as I wipe the tears off my face I am going to keep this baby be good to it show it love and affection mostly never let it down and if beck wants to be in its life well then fine I take look in the mirror you can't see anything yet but honestly I love it the thought of being a mum 1) thin I was dreading was the fact I was going to get fat and that everyone will call me a slut but am jade west I don't care about shit like that ... I am going to school as normal now nobody knows about the baby six weeks since I've found out and am ready to tell Beck

**To beck**

**From jade **

**I need to talk to you meet me in the janitors closet no fighting just talking I promise **

**To jade **

**From beck **

**Ok xx**

**To beck **

**From jade **

**Don't x me I don't like you **

He didn't reply I was scared he wasn't going to show up just as I was about to text him saying sorry he walked in the janitor's closet

Beck: yeah am here what do you want to talk about

Jade;*tearing up* beck urm I am pregnant

Beck: erm is-s-s-s it mine

Jade: yes it's yours yes am keeping it no you don't have to be involved I don't really care

Beck: jade of course I want to be involved I –I—I still love you jade

Jade: you let me go beck am sorry but if you want anything to do with me

Beck: jaaade please

Jade: am sorry it was your decision remember

And with that I walk out

**Becks pov**

Shit I am dad I am screwed what I am going to say to my mum how I am going to make up to jade I wonder who knows and as I am lost in thought the bell rings and I have to go to sikowitz but I see jade walking out

Beck: jade!

Jade: what

Beck: who knows?

Jade: no one now can you please leave me alone I have things to do

Beck: no when are you going to tell your mum

Jade: today

Beck: do you want me to be their

Jade: no

+line break+

Jades pov

I am sitting in my car I see mums car their I walk in and mums sitting on the chair holding a pregnancy test shit but it's not mine... mine was blue


End file.
